


5 Times Antonia 'Toni' Stark Gains a Friend

by daydreamingstoryteller



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rule 63, genderbent character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: 5 times Toni meets someone new, surprises them, leaves them startled by her personality and eventually ends up making them her friend. Or alternatively, how Toni meets her family.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	5 Times Antonia 'Toni' Stark Gains a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I knowwwww I should be writing and finishing up all my WIPs especially my Coldflash ones, but I'm sorry this idea took a hold on me and I just couldn't not write it. This is a prequel to an Ironstrange story that i'm writing, and all of these will be part of a series. This fic can be read on its own though, cus it's a standalone as well, and gen fic. 
> 
> TW: very slight insinuations/mentions of underage sex, but nothing actually happens.

James had heard of her. Of course he had. She was the hottest topic of gossip in the entirety of MIT, months before she ever actually arrived. Everyone knew her. But in the few months that he’d been traversing the campus since the semester had started, he hadn’t yet had the chance to run into her. Which was honestly crazy because James thought he had heard a rumour that she was taking some of the same classes as him. He paid it not much mind though, just engaging in the occasional gossip in between lessons. He wasn’t the kind of person that went looking for the drama or attention. Besides, he honestly just wanted to concentrate on his studies. So he didn’t let himself dwell much on the topic of the youngest student at MIT ever and figured that if he ran into her, he’d run into her. And run into her he did. Literally.

~~~

It was one of those parties that always happened at the end of the weeks, in some random boy’s house. He never would have gone but his asshole of a roommate had dragged him out and stolen his key to their room in order to get him to tag along. So there James was, standing in the corner of the wall, a small drink in his hand while he looked around at all the drunk and tipsy students partying and dancing in the middle of the living room. He sighed when he saw that his roommate had gone up to one of the bedrooms with another guy.

‘Guess I’m staying here for a while longer then. Better go get another drink to pass the time at least.’ He thought to himself and made to move to the kitchen. Just as he was reaching for another glass of whiskey, someone bumped into him from behind. He jerked and the glass fell from his hand and was about to crash to the floor. It was caught just in time by a small hand and when he looked up, he saw who it belonged to.

Antonia “Toni” Elizabeth Stark. Toni Stark.

The first thing he noticed was that she was swaying slightly from side to side, seemingly tipsy. He was about to say something to her when she beat him to it.

“Hey there sourplum, why’re you looking so sour?” she slurred, throwing James off a bit.

“Um. I’m not really supposed to be here and I can’t leave for at least an hour so that’s why.” James replied a short while later, trying to rein in his confused thoughts. “Thanks for the save though. I didn’t want to clean up glass shards.”

“No need to thank me. I’m the reason you dropped it in the first place. Oops. Clumsy me.” She replied, leaning heavily into his personal space now, even as James tried to move away.

“Ok, that’s all good but I really think you should maybe sit down.” James said, trying to get her arms off his shoulders.

“Oh come on sweetcheeks,” she whined a little. “You said you can’t leave yet right? Why don’t we have some fun until then huh?” she proposed, still vehemently clinging to his shirt, and stumbling into his arms.

“No thank you actually.”

She looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes and squinted at him. “Is it because I’m drunk?” She asked with a small voice. James just looked at her, and raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“No, it’s because you’re barely 17 and I’m 19.” He snarked back. “Also, don’t think you can fool me. I know you’re not actually drunk right now. I can tell so just drop it.”

“What do you mean I’m not drunk? I reek of whiskey.”

“You do but your breath doesn’t. Your clothes smell like you’ve drowned in alcohol, but your breath just smells like mint and your slurring is too forced. Besides, no one who’s as drunk as you’re pretending to be has fast enough reflexes to catch the glass that I just dropped.” He states as a matter of fact; not trying to push her away anymore since she’d pulled away on her own accord. 

She’s still got her arms around his shoulder but now it’s more like she’s holding him there to seize him up. “Okay.” She drawls. “I’m not drunk, you’re right. But doesn’t that give you more incentive to want to sleep with me?” She asked tilting her head slightly to the left in concentration, as if he was some puzzle.

“Like I said kid, you’re just that. A kid. And anyway, I’m not the kind who sleeps around. Not that there’s anything wrong with it.” He says.

“What about if I paid you?”

“Paid me to what? Sleep with you?” He asked incredulously.

“Not like money if you don’t want to. I could buy you something? Do your homework?” She replies, tone flat and emotionless as she now stands in front of James, with her arms crossed in front of her.

“Well, I mean if you wouldn’t mind tutoring me for Engineering 101 in exchange for food or something I won’t say no.” He thinks he sees her brain shut down of a second as he stares at her face.

“You …. Want to cook? For – me?” She stutters while gesturing wildly at herself.

“Yea.” James shrugs. “or if you need a lift to anywhere nearby, I could drive you.”

“But definitely no sex? Even if I do your work for you?”

“Even if you _tutor me, _definitely no sex.”

A pause befalls the both of them, even if the party outside of the kitchen rages on. Stark’s eyes do a full once-over James as he tries not to shy away from her piercing, all-seeing gaze. It makes him nervous for some reason. Like he was being evaluated up for some important purpose.

“You really aren’t gonna sleep with me are you?” Stark asks one last time.

James huffs in frustration, and finally says, “You’re underage and I’m in no mood to start anything right now. And even if that wasn’t the case you remind me too much of my sister, so chances are, I’m likely never going to sleep with you Ms Stark. I ho-“

“What’s your name platypus?” She cuts in.

Blinking at the weird interjection, James replies, increasingly confused at the turn of events since he’d run into her. “James Rhodes. Why are you asking?”

She says nothing other than a quiet ‘Huh’. She uncrosses her arms, lets a small smile onto her face and then leans in to kiss him on the cheek. “I’ll see you around then Rhodeybear.” She says and grabs a bottle of whiskey before sauntering out of the kitchen and back into the mess of sweaty bodies on the ‘dance floor’.

James just stands there in the kitchen for a few minutes, trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened in the past five minutes. Shaking his head lightly and dismissing the thoughts of the eccentric billionaire kid, he went back to his drink. He figured that that was that, and that he’d never see Toni Stark again. Oh boy was he wrong.

~~~

It had only been three days since the party but when he returned to his dorm after lessons on Monday, he came face to face with a totally different room. His dorm roommate’s things were all gone and in their place was new stuff, such as tool kits, metal scraps and a few different computers. He blinked at the sight and wondered if he’d fallen asleep in class. But then, suddenly he had someone throw their arms around him from behind. He immediately turned around to see Toni Stark smiling brightly from behind him.

“Surprise! I’m you new roommate for the rest of the foreseeable future of our lives here in this hellhole called college.” She says with a joy in her voice.

“How the hell did you get Elvis to shift?” James asks really intrigued on the power this little woman has. “How did you even get the management to let you to come in here?” He had more questions but he didn’t know where to start.

“Oh that? Pshhh. I just gave him some money and traded in this room for my personal one that’s like twice as big as this one. Also, management lets me do whatever I want as long as Howard keeps footing the donations.” She says as she lets James go and hops onto the bed with a skip in her step.

“Why?” James questions. This girl – the most popular and richest girl in maybe all of the country - had only had one proper conversation with him, at a party no less, and suddenly decided to trade in her big room that her dad got for her just to … room with him? James had no idea what the hell was running through the girl’s mind.

For once, ever since James had met her in real life, he saw her hesitate. It was barely visible, but James caught it. She slowly tilted her head down and fiddled with her thumbs as she whispered the next few words.

“You looked like you’d be a good friend.”

And in that instant, everything from the night at the party to then fell into James’s mind with a click. He looked at the girl sitting there in her pyjamas, in his- no- in _their _room and smiled. He sat down beside her and ruffled her hair a little.

“You look like you’d be a good friend too.”

The next instant he had an arm full of a young teenage girl hugging him and going, “you’re the best Rhodey!” and that was when he made the decision that they were going to be best friends.

“You know my name is James right?” He chuckles as her medium length hair tickles against his neck. She looks up at him without letting him go, like she had a few nights ago and fully smiles as she rolls her eyes.

“James is suchhhhh a boring name! And you are anything but boring trust me.” She huffs. “And also, more importantly, no friend of mine is going to be saddled with boring and generic names. So from now on, you’re Rhodey to me. My Rhodey.” She says, as she falls back into the hug.

And she was right as always. From that day on, they were no longer James and Antonia.

They were just Rhodey and Toni.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I already have ideas for the rest but if you have any suggestions for the other characters, I'm open to hearing them! Comments literally give me my will to go on. Also sorry about the mistakes if any. ><
> 
> (The reason why this is female toni is due to the follow up ironstrange story that im writing and that's all im gonna tell you right now :P)


End file.
